Unchained Bonds: A Lesson at the Coast
---- Unchained Bonds A Lesson at the Coast ---- "And here I was thinking you were the smart one!" Regana fumed as he arrived at the beach. "This is my element! Were you and Abraham planning to meet each other on the other side?" Below, Blanco only smirked. "You can make all the snide remarks you want," he called up. "I've got you down pat, you'll be the one going back to the other side." "We'll see about that!" Regana chuckled evilly as he dived into the saltwater ocean. In a second, he was able to form his body in liquid form. His size of his clone grew to the size of a tower and he didn't seem to be stopping until he reached the clouds. "So human, what do you think of my True Form?" Regana said snidely, but suddenly frowned. "Of course this isn't my demon form...I wasn't given the "privelage". "Don't sweat the details, you can complain to your boss in a second." Blanco muttered. "He's got a massive ego, I believe it's time to teach him some humility." ''he thought with a smirk. Infuriated at being ignored, Regana began using the water around him to attack. ''"Water Cane!" ''he shouted, letting the water buldge out and swing at the Fire Master. He laughed in sick satisfaction when Blanco was hit, unaware of what was about to happen to him. "Now S & E formation!" Blanco demanded. "Move in from S!" Suddenly, Ethos and Sienna appeared from the sand and began firing their guns. Their faces remained blank as their bullets went straight through the Water specialist. Stretching and yawning, Regana barely felt tickled. "You should know this by now," he said mockingly as he used a current to knock them off guard. "Solids can't go through liquids, it's basic science!" "Is that so?" Blanco spoke with confidence as he stood up from the sand. "Then tell me, what is crystallization?" "Did you forget to do your homework before class?" Regana taunted, but still gave him an answer. "It's when a solid is formed by change of temperature, of course." "Very good, now tell me this: what happens when you boil salt water?" "The salt will be left behind as a solid, duh." he seemed satisfied with his answer. Suddenly, he realized what was happening a second too late. "Oh...Oh...Ohhhhh 'shit." Regana said nervously. "Precisely," Blanco smirked, putting his hands out. "Axel, now!" At the sound of his name, Regana whipped his head around to find the raven haired man atop of the cliff facing the ocean. Axel also smirked at seeing the look on the Etherious' face. Holding out his hands like Blanco, the two preformed the spell together. "Fire-Breathing DRAGOOON!"' In an instant the ocean was heated up and began to crystallize, just as Blanco had hoped it would. And so was Regana's ocean body. "No! No! 'NOOOOOOO!" 'his final words were until he was completely coated in brown crystal. With his hands held up and his face appearing to be in complete agony, he could be mistaken as a lifesize statue of "The Scream". However the job wasn't done yet. "Sienna." Axel nodded. His wife only grinned as she fired her last round directly into the crystallized skull of Regana. His body fell apart before their eyes in large pieces of rubble. But as they fell, black mist arose from them, symbolizing his death. "Excellent plan as always, Master." Axel complimented. Blanco only bowed in recognition. "Great shooting as well, dear." "Uh, I was there too you know?" Ethos complained, cringing as the married couple kissed in victory. "I could call you dear as well, but I think Sienna is tired of shooting today." "So is he really dead?" Sienna asked, breaking the awkwardness. ''"Men take jokes like these wayyy too far." "I would believe so, his clones have dissappeared around the city." Blanco noted, looking around. Suddenly, a loud boom shook the city and knocked them to their feet. "What in the hell is that?!" Ethos shouted over the rumbles. Blanco looked over to where the noise was coming from and he instantly knew what was going on. Angrilly, he slammed his fists down on the ground and gritted his teeth. "Dammit, that Abraham!" he raged. "What is it Master?! Has he gone AWOL?" Axel asked, feeling secretly betrayed. "No," he responded, eerily calm. "He's fighting with the intent to die. He's trying to sacrifice himself."